Wouldn't Want it Any Other Way
by AlexisRose84
Summary: Modern AU Anna/Bates. Pure fluff, a touch of smut, and domestic life. John and Anna had realized that now that they were parents that things aren't always as romantic and spontaneous as they used to be. One Shot


_**Summary: Modern AU Anna/Bates. Pure fluff, a side of smut, and domestic life. John and Anna had realized that now that they were parents that things aren't always as romantic and spontaneous as they used to be. **_

_**This story is part of The Day Our Lives Turned Upside Down. You do not have to read that story to read this one. I hope you enjoy! **_

**Wouldn't Want it Any Other Way **

Anna turned down the television and rolled over to her side, picking up the monitor. She glanced in on the four year old twins, who were both spread out on their beds. A chuckle left her mouth, as she switched the camera to the two year old's room. Liv was not in her crib. A sigh left Anna's lips. She had put the twins to bed over half an hour ago and Liv's bedtime was thirty minutes before theirs.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star,"_ John's voice came through the monitor. A small smile grew on Anna's lips. He had a soft spot for all of their children, but Liv got away with the most. Perhaps it was because she was the baby or because she was the one who knew just how to ruffle his feathers.

Their two older children: John Christopher, Jr. (Kit) and Hope Elizabeth had kept John and Anna on their toes. Twins were no small feat. Olivia Lynn (Liv), however, acted as if she was competing against the twins on the hardness level. Several times, both John and Anna had commented that Liv seemed harder at each stage than Kit and Hope had been combined. But Liv was a sweet girl too. At only two years old, she could tell when someone was unhappy. During those moments, she would climb into that person's lap and give them the biggest cuddle.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_" John was finally singing the last song of the night. Ever since John had felt the twin's first kicks in Anna's belly with _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_, it had been the song for the children. Every night, they sang the first verse to the children.

Anna flipped back up the volume and tried to find something suitable to watch. A moment later, John walked into the room.

"That took a while, Mr. Bates," Anna teased. "How many books did she talk you into reading tonight?" John sheepishly smiled.

"Seven."

"Seven! John! No wonder you are just now finished with bedtime," Anna exclaimed. "I had Kit and Hope down ages ago." John sat down next to Anna and gathered her hand into his own.

"You're just better at bedtime, my darling," he told her, as he inched his head forward and kissed her cheek.

"No, you're just a pushover," Anna joked. She brought her hands around his neck, before pulling him closer to her.

"Am not," he replied, taking her lips into his own. Anna caressed his lips and then brought them to the side of his jaw. She then sat back and met his gaze.

"Are we going to?" She questioned, her lips twisting. "I mean, we should. All three kids are asleep and it's not too late," her eyes glanced over at the clock. It was only 8:30. John heartily laughed. "What? What's so funny?"

"Just that this is where we are now, discussing whether or not to have sex like it has to be planned on a calendar."

"I guess we kind of do," Anna chuckled. "It isn't like the old days, before kids, where you could just ravish me whenever and wherever you wanted to." John's hands ran up and down Anna's arms, causing goosebumps to appear.

He sighed. She wasn't wrong. With three small kids, it did feel like they had to find time to pencil in intimacy time for themselves. They would go weeks and sometimes even months with a dry spell. It wasn't that they didn't want these times, but with small children they were often tired or one (or two or all three) were refusing to sleep. And they were all up bright and early, so there was never time for an early morning quickie. John sometimes wondered how they had even gotten Liv with their sex life being so few and far between since the twins were born.

John's thoughts were interrupted when Anna straddled him and placed her palms on his shoulders. Her teeth nibbled at his ear and he groaned loudly.

"We should do it," she murmured in his ear. John wanted to laugh again. He wasn't quite sure why she needed to say it to make it so. It was something he had noticed since they had children. It seemed she had to put forth the most effort to get into the mood. He knew it was because of her long days at home with the children. Even though the twins were now in school part-time, he knew that Anna still had her hands full with Liv.

Anna had expressed a desire to go back to work in the next year or two. John, of course, told her he wanted her to do whatever would make her happy. He didn't want her to feel like she had to stay home with the children. Her response was that she was grateful she had been able to stay home with the kids all these years, but she was feeling the itch to return to work.

"Where's your mind, Mr. Bates?" Anna questioned, sitting up. Her fingers ran through the hair in the nape of his neck.

"Just thinking of how the children have changed our lives," he told her, placing his hands on her hips. Anna's nose crinkled.

"Can we not talk about them at this exact moment?" John responded by lifting her up and laying her down on the bed. Then he climbed over her and began to caress her neck with his lips. His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt. As his fingers glazed over her silky skin, Anna began to giggle.

"That tickles," she said.

"Sorry," he murmured into her ear, but Anna couldn't stop laughing. John sighed and sat up. "What's so funny?"

"I…I don't know," Anna replied. Her fingers came up to wipe the tears that had sprung with the laughter. "I'm probably slap happy. I haven't had much sleep this week," she said, between giggles.

"You should go to sleep," John sincerely told her. He knew this week had been exceptionally hard. Liv had been waking up at 4 am every morning and at least one of the twins had come into their room in the middle of the night. Anna often took them back to bed and waited until they fell asleep, before John could even realize they had awoken. He offered to help, but Anna always took the brunt of the nighttime wake ups.

"No," Anna replied. She sat up with him and ran her fingers over the length of his jaw and caressed his chin. "We should just do it."

"That's very….romantic," John sarcastically stated. Anna loudly sighed.

"We won't regret it. It might just take me a minute, but it's always worth it," Anna explained. Anna then placed her lips on John's. She deepened the kiss by sneaking her tongue into his lips. Once again, John attempted to pull up Anna's shirt. She began to giggle into his lips.

"Anna," John sighed. "I think we should just go to bed."

"No, no, I'll stop laughing; I promise." She pulled her own shirt over her head and then reached down at the hem of John's. John happily helped her take his off, and then he placed her back onto the bed. His hand came up to her cheek and he kissed her deeply.

He felt his body grow excited when Anna moaned into his lips. He skirted his hand down and rested it below her breast, using his fingers to slowly tease it. It moved up and Anna squeaked in appreciation. But then, she randomly started laughing again. John brought his head up and gave Anna a pointed look.

"You don't have to do this if you feel like you are trying to meet some quota," John informed her. "You know that I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." Anna smiled. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek.

"I know and I _want_ to do this, truly." She pulled at his pants and reached her hand within them, making John swear under his breath. Anna giggled and then pushed him against the bed, reclaiming her position on top. "Take off your pants," she commanded. John didn't have to be told twice.

"Now you have on more clothes than me," John said with a twist of his lips. Anna's shoulder's shrugged. She then locked her fingers over her bottoms and tugged them down, until they were off. She straddled him again and could feel his excitement against her heat. With one quick movement, she had joined the two of them together.

"God, Anna," John breathed. He hadn't expected that. But she had been ready for him. He could feel her heat against him. The two rocked into one another and John moved his hands all over her frame, taking every inch of her in.

"I want you on top," Anna whispered into his ear. John could only nod. He hooked her legs around his waist and awkwardly turned their position.

"This was a lot easier when we were younger," he told her in jest. Anna didn't reply. She just jerked her hips forward to get him to continue. Soon they both reached their releases almost in tandem. The two smiled at one another and Anna ran her fingers down the length of John's spine.

"See, I told you it would be worth it," Anna said. John placed his head into the nook of her neck and pressed a loving kiss.

"Always, my darling," he agreed. Anna kissed his cheek, before gently pushing him off of her. He rolled off and reached out to her to pull her into his arms.

"I have to go use the restroom; I'll be right back."

John watched as his wife walked to the bathroom and couldn't help but smile. How had he gotten so lucky?

His eyes turned their attention to the television and he saw that Anna had been watching a sitcom. He laughed when one of the characters placed a turkey on their heads.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked. She reentered the room and placed her pajamas back on. Then she climbed into the bed and inched toward John, so that he would hold her into his arms.

"Just laughing at this show," he told her.

"Mmmm," Anna tiredly replied. She quickly got quiet and John thought she was already asleep, when he heard her speak again. "Which twin do you think will wake up tonight?" She turned to face him. John reached up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to guess Kit. He had a twinkle in his eye today."

"I think they tag each other out," Anna told him. "They have to make sure at least one of them wakes me up."

"Maybe they'll give you a full night's sleep," John hopefully replied. At that, Anna chuckled.

"I highly doubt that. At least tomorrow morning is a Saturday and it's your morning to wake up with the kids," Anna reminded him. John nodded and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my darling." Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Truly? You like waking up on your days off at 4 am?"

"Waking up at 4 am means we have three beautiful children and that you are my wife. I can't imagine anything better," John informed her. Anna murmured. "Go to sleep, darling." And she did.

John turned off the television and quickly fell asleep with Anna.

A few hours later, John was woken up to the sound of footsteps. He narrowed his eyes and saw Hope standing right in front of Anna's face. Thankfully, Anna appeared to still be asleep. John bent down and grabbed his pants. He slipped them on quickly and then grabbed Hope's attention.

"Come on, sweetie, don't wake your Mom." He told her, but Hope shook her head.

"I want mommy," Hope replied. Anna immediately woke up.

"It's okay," Anna said to John. "I've got her." John watched as Anna picked up Hope and walked her out of the room.

When Anna came back into the room nearly thirty minutes later, John was still awake. Anna buried her head into John's chest and sighed contently.

"You were wrong," Anna told him.

"There are still plenty of hours for Kit to wake up too," John joked. Anna lifted her head and shot him a glare.

"Don't even put that out there."

John smiled and rubbed her back. Soon the both of them were back to sleep. And at 4 am when Liv's little voice called for her daddy over the monitor, John quickly got up to get her. But before he left the room, he placed a kiss on Anna's cheek and marveled at how truly fortunate he was.

**The End**


End file.
